


Attention || Dreamnotfound

by fl0r11sS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Gay, Gream - Freeform, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, mctwt, mcyt - Freeform, mlm, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0r11sS/pseuds/fl0r11sS
Summary: Life is like a book.You can flip the pages, but the plot will stay relatively the same, day coming after day, predictable, yet somehow exciting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Attention || Dreamnotfound

Life is like a book.  
You can flip the pages, but the plot will stay relatively the same, day coming after day, predictable, yet somehow exciting.

George stood by the half-wall protecting himself from the almost 9 metre drop if he were to fall from that bridge as many others had before. It was terrifying, but to an extent it meant nothing to him. If he convinced himself there was nothing to be afraid of, there wasn’t.  
He reached into the pocket of his navy sweatpants, pulling out his earphones and pushing them into his cold ears. He was never really into music when he was growing up, but as he grew up it advanced into an escape point when times got rough.   
Taking a deep breath, he began walking North along the bridge, observing the cloudy lake below him.   
He walked for hours that night, avoiding going back to his crowded apartment only to find his roommate lazing in a pile of unwashed dishes and dirty laundry.  
Though it was already past 9pm, he was still reluctant to give in and go home, he knew he needed to for his own safety, but was it really worth it?

Half an hour had passed and when he finally decided it was time he headed home.  
He arrived at the porch of his apartment complex, taking in a last breath of fresh unfiltered air before slipping off his mud-covered sneakers and placing them untidily by the doorstep. Reaching out for the doorknob, he twisted it right, letting out a decently loud creak as he pushed it open.   
Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of strong cigarette smoke and vanilla flavoured incense. He plugged his nose, catching a glimpse of the unconscious man, hanging half his body off the side of the couch in the living room, an overflowing ashtray by his side. 

//GEORGE POV//  
I look him up and down, frowning at the massive mistake lain on the sofa I had paid for only last week. All I want is to move out of this disgusting, grot-filled apartment and start over in a place that I can genuinely call ‘home’ without lying to myself.   
I steadily walk down the dark hallway to my room, closing the door behind me and throwing myself onto the bed with no hesitation. I open up my phone only to see multiple missed discord calls from one of my several group chats, seeing as they’re still in a call I turn on my pc and open the app to join them. I slip my headset over my ears, completely blocking out the sounds of coughing and banging down the hall.

My cursor hovers over the ‘join call’ button, I hesitate for a second but eventually click it.   
What’s the worst that could happen?  
I jump, joining to the sound of Sapnap yelling sure is startling after being quiet for so long.

“No- NO DREAM, I’m not a fucking cowboy- NO I’M NOT” I hear sapnap say amongst all the laughing. 

Confused, I let out a soft “Hey guys”, then remute internally hoping that they didn’t hear a word I said.

“George! Hello!” BadBoyHalo replies cheerfully.

Each of the others take their time greeting me, apart from one person, that person being the one I expect that from the least.

Dream.

He was generally a friendly character, joking, laughing, all that. He was doing that before I joined the vc, did I do something to put him off of that?

I see the green ring around Bad’s discord icon light up, quickly snapping back into reality to hear a few “George?” ‘s.

“Hello?” I reply in a monotone voice, “what are you guys doing?”

“We’re just on the smp I don’t think we will be if Dream doesn’t shut the hell up sometime soon” Sapnap groaned.

A loud wheeze emits from Dream’s microphone and without noticing, a wide smile is plastered on my pale face. Some people would find it weird that anything and everything he says makes me burst into laughter, but I just find it friendly. A great bond between two best friends that would never be broken (or so I hope). 

A few hours of joking and laughing pass and I decide to log off and go to bed. Saying my goodbyes, I push the off button on my pc with my big toe, and my monitor goes dead black.  
I pick myself up from my seat, launching myself into my single bed and burying myself in the heavy covers, closing my eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic sorry if its bad


End file.
